


Body And Blood

by midnightsharks



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blasphemy, M/M, Shota, Vampire AU, priest!Harry Hart, vampire!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsharks/pseuds/midnightsharks
Summary: Priest Harry Hart adopts a vampire and raises him to be an altar boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE TAGS.  
> The comic contains blasphemous content and shota (though not extremely explicit).

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=4qk0i0)


End file.
